


Flowers in Colored Ink

by somerandompan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Angst, Chan tutors Felix sometimes, Felix and Jeongin are in-laws, Florist Lee Felix, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Minho is stressed oops, Pining, Slow Burn, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, Tattoo Artist Han Jisung | Han, Texting, Weddings, soft content, why do i always hurt people in my stories oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandompan/pseuds/somerandompan
Summary: It hadn’t been the busiest day since it was only a Monday. Every company was slow on Mondays.So maybe Jisung left his job at the tattoo parlor early because no one was there, but he needed to get a gift for a birthday and he wasn't getting it there. Maybe he decides the flower shop across the street was going to be his best bet for a last-minute gift and maybe he gets a crush on one of the workers and his perfect, freckled face, pretty eyes, and overall lovely laugh.Maybe he starts finding more and more excuses to visit the shop all the time just so he can see the cute boy. So what if he had a crush on the pretty boy? Sue him!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

It hadn’t been the busiest day since it was only a Monday. Every company was slow on Mondays. The building, in general, was always busy, especially at night since the front was a bar, the back leading into the tattoo parlor where Jisung worked. 

It was a pretty good business tactic. People would come in and drink enough to lose any sort of filter and impulsively get a tattoo and spend too much on it. It’s not like it had been planned or anything, they can’t do anything about people making two bad decisions in one night. 

Jisung was about ready to end his shift and clock out for the day when Changbin came into the parlor in the back. 

“Have you gotten any calls from Minho today?” He asked, relaxing on the couch near the counter Jisung was behind. 

“No?” Jisung questioned, “Why would I?”

“He’s been accidentally calling me all day,” Changbin sighed, “I had to turn my phone off,” Jisung couldn’t help but laugh at his friend. 

They hadn’t been friends for the longest of times, maybe a good couple of years, so not as long as any of his other friends. They met back when Jisung was in college before he dropped out because school just wasn’t for him, he was friends with Chan’s boyfriend at the time, Minho and Chan were friends with Changbin so he introduced the two and they clicked instantly. They shared a lot of interests and when Jisung shared he wanted to be a tattoo artist, Changbin put in a recommendation to the parlor they now both work at. 

“How is he accidentally calling only you?” Jisung asked, clocking out for the day and laying on top of Changbin on the couch. 

“I have  _ no _ idea!” Changbin exclaimed, causing Jisung to chuckle, “It’s like he doesn’t have a contact name for me! He called me the flower shop multiple times!”

“The one across the street?”

“The one across the street!”

Jisung sat up, laughing happily at the situation. 

Minho had been stressed out for the past few, well,  _ months _ . He and Chan had been dating since high school and right before Chan graduated college he proposed to Minho. There had been a lot of showing of the ring for the first couple of weeks, but Minho soon became busy with planning the wedding by himself. He dropped out of college (much to Chan’s disappointment, but the younger promised he would go back) and got to work on wedding planning since they both wanted a shorter engagement. But, Minho has really been stressed out the past months with trying to stay in budget and also get everything that he and Chan needed and wanted, so for a naturally clumsy person to call the wrong place multiple times was expected at some point. 

“Chan needs to convince him to take a break at some point,” Changbin sighed, worry hinting in his voice, “All he does now is work. I swear he overworks himself more than Chan does,” He added. 

“He did convince him to take a break,” Jisung told him, “It didn’t work very well.”

Changbin looked at him questioningly before shaking his head, changing the topic, “Wanna get dinner later? We haven’t been to that cafe for a long time.”

“Are you only saying that so you can call out Minho to his face?” Jisung asked, a smile threatening at the corner of his mouth. 

“Maybe,” Changbin admitted. 

Jisung laughed loudly, hiding his mouth behind his hands. 

“Don’t laugh at me! You would too!” Changbin accused a small smile on his own face. 

Jisung took a deep breath to try and calm down, “Yeah, I would,” He said, “But I can’t today. It’s my mom’s birthday and we’re going out for dinner,” Jisung said, “Speaking of which I need to pick up her gift.”

“Tell her happy birthday for me!” Changbin said as Jisung made his way towards the curtain to the front of the building.

“Bye Changbin!”

“Wait!” Changbin called, Jisung turning around to face him again, “Convince Minho to take a break?”

“I can’t even convince Hyunjin to take a break from studying,” Jisung said, “Do you really want me to try and stop a man who’s planning his wedding?”

Changbin thought for a moment, seriously contemplating the delay for his two friend’s big day just so he would stop getting phone calls that weren’t for him every five minutes. His phone rang again. 

“Yes.”

“Bye Binnie!” Jisung said, laughing as Changbin answered the phone and immediately started to whine to Minho about calling again. 

  
  
  


It was still bright outside, thankfully. Jisung hadn’t actually looked at what time it was when he clocked out from work, but with the sun starting to descend. He still had plenty of time before the set date for dinner. 

He hadn’t really thought much about a gift, his mother never really cared for them and preferred the company of loved ones over possessions, but he hadn’t seen her for a long time, so he decided to get something for her real quick. 

Looking around the street outside of the parlor he saw the cute little shop across the street where Hyunjin worked at, a small flower shop. His mother had always been a fan of peonies, so maybe he could get a small bouquet for her. Pulling his phone from his pocket he finally got a look at the time, 5:45. 

  
  


**Jisung**

HEY

FUCK

ARE YOU WORKING RN

**Hyunjin**

YES

WHY

**Jisung**

GET PEONIES FOR MY MOMMY!!!

**Hyunjin**

THEYRE MARIGOLDS!!!

UR LITERALLT ACROSS THE STREET I SEE YOU

JUST COME OVER HERE

U HAVE TO PAY ANYWAYS

DUMBASS

**Jisung**

OKOKOKOK

  
  
  


Jisung quickly made his way across the street, looking both ways before racing to the other side. He tried living Changbin’s life of ‘if they hit me, they hit me’ but it didn’t work out very well for Jisung. He was a scaredy-cat by nature so to risk his young life was an absolute no and  _ never.  _

The flower shop was as cute as anyone would expect one to be. There was a cart with rose bouquets outside the shop along with pots filled with bush looking plants with small flowers growing on them, there was a rack with charm packets and smaller bouquets wrapped together. It was cute. The bright plants from the shop made the area look that much brighter. 

He entered the shop, looking around at the various plants as he entered the building. 

“Welcome!” A voice called from behind the counter, Jisung didn’t bother looking in that direction. He was too focused on all the plants. 

There was a shelf with lucky bamboo lined across it, baskets and barrels of flowers in different assortments all wrapped in plastic to hold it together. There was a rack of succulent plants underneath a shelf of plant misters. Calming music played softly through the store. It was much different than what he was used to in the parlor which normally had rock and roll music playing or a movie. 

“Jisung!” Hyunjin called from one of the racks, misting the soil to plant pots. 

“Hey!” Jisung greeted, making his way to the older. 

“What can I help you with?” Hyunjin asked the scripted question he was required to ask every customer. Jisung remembers when Hyunjin was telling him about how he got yelled at by his boss for not using it once and in fear of getting yelled at again he uses it no matter who he’s talking too. 

“Peonies,” Jisung said, “A bunch of peonies.”

Hyunjin thought for a moment, a smile forming on his face, “I know just what to get Mama Han.”

Jisung snorted at his best friend, following him through the store. The two have known each other for a long time, since high school. They didn’t like each other much at the beginning, but after getting stuck in detention for two hours they got a bit closer. 

Hyunjin looked at the shelves and baskets of flowers, examining everything closely. Jisung took the time to look around the store once more. There was a bored looking boy with round glasses behind the counter, doodling on a notepad and another boy with a light orange hair color writing neatly on a chalkboard. They both were around Jisung’s age and he only knew that because Hyunjin told him his coworkers were their age. 

“Here,” Hyunjin said, handing Jisung a simple bouquet of light pink flowers mixed with some white ones. 

“Thanks,” Jisung smiled, petting the soft petals, “How much are they?”

“I don’t know,” Hyunjin shrugged, “Ask-“

“Peony bouquets are 35,000 won,” A voice Jisung didn’t recognize said. 

He looked up from the flowers to see the boy with light orange hair smiling at him. It had such a gentle smile, it reminded Jisung of the type of smile a mother would give her child. He had a kind and pretty face, bright, friendly eyes, and freckles decorating his cheeks. His hair was unstyled but somehow fell neatly onto his face, framing his face nicely. What Jisung gathered from this observation is that this boy’s voice did not match his face at all...and he learned that maybe he thinks this boy is really cute. 

“Really?” Jisung asked, looking back down at the flowers, “I thought these were like...100,000 won.”

The boy chuckled lightly at the joke, Jisung feeling a swell of pride in his chest for making him laugh. 

“I can add some decorations to make it that price if you want,” The boy said, pushing his hair behind his ear. 

Jisung pretended to think about it, “I think I’m good. I need to provide for my fridge.”

The orange haired boy laughed again, turning on his heel and walking back to the chalkboard, humming along to the song playing in the store. 

Jisung faced Hyunjin, the older frowning at Jisung for a moment before walking towards the counter.

“Seungmin,” Hyunjin said, tapping his finger on the desk to get the boy behind the counter’s attention, “We have a customer.”

The boy with the glasses looked up from the notepad he was doodling on, taking a quick glance at the flowers Jisung was holding. 

“35,000 won,” He said, “Do you want a bag?”

“Ah, no I’m good,” Jisung said, pulling his wallet out of his pocket. 

Hyunjin leaned against the counter as Jisung swiped his card. The older was still frowning. 

“Lix!” Hyunjin called, eyes not leaving the entrance, “Another cat got in!”

Jisung turned to the entrance of the building, seeing a gray tabby cat brushing up against a pot. The orange haired boy quickly making an effort to lead the cat out of the shop, only for the tabby to meow loudly at him and try to befriend him. 

Jisung smiled at the boy, turning back to the counter to be met with the first eye contact he’s gotten from the dark haired boy with glasses since he entered the shop. 

“T-thanks,” Jisung stuttered, taking his card back and putting it in his wallet before he grabbed the flowers, “See you tomorrow, Jinnie?”

“Hmm?” Hyunjin hummed questioningly, attention now focused on Jisung, “Sorry, what?”

Jisung sighed, “I said I’ll see you tomorrow,” He repeated. 

“Yeah! I wouldn’t miss coffee time no matter what!” Hyunjin said, a bright smile replacing his previous frown. 

Jisung gave him a quick thumbs-up before making his way towards the entrance of the building, trying his best to not watch the orange haired boy sitting on the floor playing with the cat he was supposed to get out of the shop. 

“Bye,” The boy said as Jisung passed him. 

He looked over his shoulder to the boy on the floor who was smiling brightly at him. 

“Bye,” Jisung gave a small wave before leaving, trying not to move too quickly. 

  
  


**Jisung**

mr hwang

**Hyunjin**

mr han

**Jisung**

who was that lad

**Hyunjin**

which one

**Jisung**

the cute one

**Hyunjin**

that still doesnt help me at all

**Jisung**

U KNOW WHICH ONE

**Hyunjin**

felix

hes my baby so back off

**Jisung**

I said NOTHING

**Hyunjin**

I know u

any moment longer and u would have given him your number

**Jisung**

I hate this house

would he have taken it tho

**Hyunjin**

ur number???

ofc he would hes felix 

**Jisung**

that means nothing to me

  
  


Jisung tossed his phone onto the couch, putting the tv on and turning the volume high as he went into the kitchen, grabbing a small snack. He wasn’t too hungry, he had eaten a lot at dinner, but a small snack would never hurt anyone. 

Jisung lived by himself in a small apartment. It wasn’t too small, it was a good size and wasn’t too overcrowded with all his belongings. It had a balcony that overlooked a good part of the city, a short commute to work, and cheap rent. His neighbor to the left had some cats that would make their way onto his balcony. The rooms were a good size too, a large living area with a kitchen to the side and a comfortable sized bedroom. He liked it here. 

It was a really weird transition to live with his parents his entire life, to someone he doesn’t know in college, and then finally completely by himself. He wasn’t exactly sure what to  _ do _ the first few months when he dropped out of school. It had definitely been confusing, but Minho helped him out and Chan also showed him what to do. 

Jisung’s phone rang from the couch. The boy quickly making his way back into the living area, answering the phone without looking at the caller ID.

“Hello-“

“Oh thank god,” An exasperated Minho answered, “Jisung I really need you to do something for me around noon.”

“Okay?”

“ _ Please _ make sure Chan puts in the deposit for the venue. It’s due next week so they can make the reservation. I would do it myself but I need to make reservations and I- _ Fuck! _ ” Minho cut himself off, panic overtaking his already stressed tone. 

“What? What happened?” Jisung asked, worry lacing his own voice. 

“I need to make reservations and talk to the caterers at the same time I need to look at the flower arrangements,” Minho sighed, his usually animated voice sounding deflated. 

“Oh,” Jisung said, an idea coming to his mind, “Is it the one near where I work? Changbin was saying how you kept calling him instead of the flower shop.”

“Yeah, it’s that place. And I have no idea how I kept doing that! The numbers aren’t even close to similar-“

“I can pick up the flowers for you,” Jisung interrupted. 

“Deadass?” Minho asked, “You would do that? Oh my god thank you so much, this is why you’re the best man! Tell them it's under the name Bang,” Minho took a deep inhale, exhaling slowly, “I feel like I’m about to snap.”

“I can tell,” Jisung said, nodding despite the fact Minho can’t see him, “You should really take a break.”

“Sungie, you know I can’t. This is a full-time job-“

“A full-time job. I know,” Jisung interrupted once more, “Just go see a movie or look at clothes online. Just take an hour or two to focus on something other than the wedding. Let Chan take over a bit once he’s off work.”

Minho was silent on the other line for a moment, “Okay. I need to feed the cats. Love you, Sungie!” Minho said before hanging up, not giving Jisung a chance to say anything else. 

Usually, it bugged Jisung so much when Minho would just hang up on him before the younger could say goodbye, but it didn’t this time. He had an appointment with the flower shop again.


	2. Chapter 2

Jisung watched Hyunjin take a sip of his iced coffee, eyes wide and expectant while Hyunjin’s seemed more annoyed. 

“Why are you so interested in Felix anyways?” Hyunjin asked, pressing the power button on his phone and setting it next to his cup, “It’s not like you know him.”

“He’s cute!” Jisung said, “You know how I am with cute things.”

Hyunjin sighed. He did indeed know about how the younger was when it came to cute and pretty people and things. He would get a hyperfixation for one specific thing, especially people like Felix who had an overall good vibe around him, but he would get bored of it after a few weeks, drop it, and find something else. 

“Still,” Hyunjin said, “Get to know him first. He doesn’t even know your name and-Nevermind.“

Hyunjin quickly cut himself off, shoving his coffee to his face instead. Jisung furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, wondering what Hyunjin was going to say. 

“Sorry I’m late!” Chan apologized, quickly taking his seat next to Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin shrugged, “You didn’t miss much.”

“Oh?” Chan questioned, taking Jisung’s mug from his hands and helping himself to the drink. 

“Jisung just has a crush on someone who’s last name he doesn’t even know,” Hyunjin told Chan while sending a quick text to someone. 

“Jisung,” Chan said in a deflated tone, “Why are you like this?”

Jisung shrugged, taking his drink away from Chan. 

“How’s Min?” Jisung asked, changing the topic. 

Chan stared at him for a moment before hanging his head, tracing designs on the table, “He’s so stressed. He said he’s taking a couple of hours off today, so he’s at the mall with a few friends.”

Jisung smiled sympathetically, “I’m glad I got him to listen to me about that break!”

Chan nodded, a grateful smile on his face, “Me too.”

  
  


**Changbin**

where tf are u

**Jisung**

gonna be late

**Changbin**

wHy

**Jisung**

I gotta do something for min stfu

**Changbin**

hhhhhhhh

hhhhhhhhhhhhhh

hhhhhhhhhh

hhhh

h

h

h

h

h

but im lonely

**Jisung**

then look out the window in like five minutes

**Changbin**

)=

I hate this house

  
  
  


The little bell above the door jingled as Jisung and Hyunjin entered the flower shop. 

“Welcome!” A familiar voice called before coming into few, the same friendly smile on his face, “Oh, welcome back,” He directed to Jisung as Hyunjin went into the backroom to change for work. 

“Hi,” Jisung waved. He looked the freckled boy over. His hair was styled today, parted down the middle neatly. He had pins on his work apron, some were little cats and one was a banana. There was also some chalk dust on his apron. 

“What can I help you with today?” Felix asked, stepping closer to Jisung. 

“Oh, uhm,” Jisung stammered. Felix just smiled at him and waited, “Bang.”

“Uhm,” Felix smiled awkwardly, “Sorry?”

“I mean-I’m looking at flowers for someone under the name Bang,” Jisung said. 

“Oh!” Felix’s face lit up, “Follow me!”

Felix led him to a side door that led outside. It was a small little area that was hidden behind brick wall on all sides, the gray cat from yesterday sleeping on top of the wall. The hidden section was covered in greenery and flowers, vines going up the walls, flowers growing all around and some vines hanging from the balcony above. There were three bouquets in vases on a small table in the center of the area. 

“I was expecting Minho to be here,” Felix said, walking over to the table, “I didn’t know you knew him.”

“I’ve been friends with his fiancé for a long time,” Jisung explained, “And we talked a lot in college. He helped me out when I moved into my own place.”

“That’s nice of him,” Felix said, “Did you graduate?”

Jisung shook his head, “No, I dropped out. School wasn’t for me.”

Felix smiled and put his attention to the table, “Well these are the options I put together for Minho. He told me not to worry about flower language and to focus on presentation. Not sure why he told me that last part when that's my job…”

Jisung chuckled and looked over the flowers. 

“This one,” Jisung pointed to the one in the center. It had daisies in the assortment of roses, sweet peas, and lilies, “Minho loves daisies.”

Felix smiled, “People usually choose something like this,” He pointed to the extravagant looking bouquet with a hefty amount of fancy looking flowers, “They choose it because it’s always the prettiest, but it’s the most expensive to make, then they come back and complain about how much of an inconvenience it was to have around the venue.”

“Damn,” Jisung said, “He just likes daisies?”

Felix laughed, covering his mouth with the back of his hand, “That’s nice of you to pick one with his favorites.”

Jisung beamed at the praise. He hoped his friend would think it was a good choice too. 

“What’s your name by the way?” Jisung asked, already knowing the answer, but it wouldn’t hurt to ask him himself. 

“Felix,” He said, pushing some of hair hair behind his ear.

“I’m Jisung,” He said, “Where are you from?”

“Australia,” He said, “My family moved here when I was young. It’s nice there though. You should visit one day.”

“I might need a tour guide,” Jisung tried to flirt, but it seemed to go over the freckled boy’s head. 

“They have tour guides.”

“Are you in college?” Jisung quickly asked. 

Felix nodded, “I major in English at the local college.”

“Oh cool!” He exclaimed, causing Felix to scrunch his nose when he smiled. 

“I work across the street,” Jisung changed the topic once more, “We should hang out after work one day.”

Felix hummed thoughtfully, “That sounds fun!”

“I’m off at seven?” Jisung suggested. 

“Ah,” Felix turned back to the flowers, cheeks turning a light shade of red that made Jisung’s ego pride swell too quickly, “I can’t. I’m going out with my boyfriend tonight.”

Boyfriend.  _ Boyfriend? _ He has a boyfriend? Of course he has one! How could someone who looks like that be single? How could Jisung  _ not _ see that coming?!

“Oh! That’s fine,” Jisung lied. 

“I get off from work early on Saturday?” Felix offered, smiling apologetically. 

“I don’t work that day!” Jisung said, “We could go get coffee if you want?”

Felix nodded, “That sounds nice.”

“Great!” Jisung said, “Well, I have to get to work now,” He added a bit too quickly. 

Felix nodded, leading Jisung lead the way out of the small area. 

  
  
  


Jisung hit his head on the wall behind the counter, Changbin staring at him in confusion. He hit his head against the wall again, letting it stay there in disappointment. 

He wasn’t sure  _ why _ he was so upset, he didn’t know Felix at all, but still he wanted there to hopefully be a chance. 

“Maybe they’ll break up!” Jisung exclaimed, suddenly. 

“Who?” Changbin asked, more confused than ever. 

“But if they break up then he’ll be sad,” Jisung sighed, “I hate this song.”

“What?”

“Mind your own business,” Jisung said, head still resting on the wall. 

“Right,” Changbin sighed, “What happened this time?”

“Betrayal.”

“Okay,” Changbin patted his shoulder, “I’ll ask someone else.”

“No!” Jisung exclaimed, turning quickly and grabbing onto Changbin, causing both of them to fall over. 

“Why!” Changbin yelled, “Why are you like this?”

“If you ask anyone else it’ll have to be Hyunjin and that means you’ll have to  _ talk _ to him!” Jisung tried to reason. 

The thing with Hyunjin and Changbin is that they kind of know each other and kind of don’t. Changbin had somewhere along the way developed a crush on Jisung’s friend that he was still trying to push away and he decided the way to do that was to completely ghost the younger. It was mean and he knew it especially because Hyunjin had loved spending time with him, but it was the only way he could think of to get rid of his feelings or at least sort them out. 

Hyunjin knows something is up, but when none of his texts or calls had ever been returned he gave up. He never really talked about Changbin and if Jisung or Chan ever mentioned him he loses interest the same way anyone does when people start talking about someone they don’t know. Jisung wondered if Changbin would realize his tactic wasn’t working. 

“ _ Fine,” _ Changbin said through gritted teeth, “Tell me what’s wrong.”

The great thing about the parlor was that no one was ever here during the day time. People always came by at night time for a drink, so since Changbin and Jisung always had the day shift, they pretty much had the entire building to themselves except for the bartender who was even more bored than they were, but Jisung was about 90% sure he was able to amuse himself for seven hours somehow. 

“It’s a boy,” Jisung said, tapping his fingers on the floor, “And he has a boyfriend.”

“Oh,” Changbin said, rubbing Jisung’s back, “What’s his name?”

“Felix.”

“How long have you known him?” Changbin asked, “His name doesn’t sound familiar.”

“A day.”

“A day?!” Changbin repeated, shock in his voice as he pushed Jisung off of him, “You caught feelings  _ that _ damn quick?!”

Jisung nodded his head quickly, face red from embarrassment. He isn’t scared to admit he got attached too quickly when he knows he shouldn’t have, but it was still embarrassing to hear. That was why he was so frustrated, though. He was getting upset about something that doesn’t matter. 

“I asked him out for coffee,” Jisung said. 

“Oh Jisung…” Changbin sighed, “Text him right now and cancel.  _ You _ need time to yourself you fucking clown.  _ How _ did you fall this hard for someone you’ve known for a day?”

Jisung shrugged, “If I get coffee with him then I can get to know him better!” He tried to reason. 

“You’ll just fall harder,” Changbin said, “He has a boyfriend you’ll just be hurting yourself that way.”

Jisung blinked at the older boy, “I’m going to get coffee with him,” He said as a final ultimatum. 

Changbin sighed again, giving up on the situation and standing up from the floor, looking at his hands, “Weren’t you supposed to sweep last night?”

“Oops,” Jisung said, looking at his own dirty hands. 

Changbin sighed for the nth time and headed towards the bathroom to clean up. 

“Wanna get dinner?” Jisung called. 

“Yes!” Changbin called back. 

  
  
  


The two both clocked out at 6:30 in the evening. It had started to rain a few hours earlier, the darkness from the clouds making the sky even darker than it should be at this time of day. 

Changbin put his jacket on top of both of them, ready to run across the street once there was a clearing of the cars. Jisung let his eyes wander past the cars and to the flower shop. 

The shop was lit up and he could see the bright colors through the open doors. Changbin suddenly grabbed his arm and raced across the street just as a car had passed and a short clearing was made. 

The two kept running, take the turn past the flower shop and that’s when Jisung did a double take at the store. Felix was standing outside of the shop, dressed out of his uniform in a large hoodie and black jeans, an umbrella in his hands, and a sad expression on his face. 

Jisung did his best to ignore him and keep running to the parking lot just down the street where his car was. With a loud groan he stopped running, standing in the rain as Changbin kept going for a few more steps before stopping and turning back to Jisung. 

“What?” He called over the rain, the distant crash of thunder over his words as it started to rain harder. 

Jisung reached into his pocket, pulling his keys out and tossing them to Changbin, “I’ll be there in a minute!” He said before racing back to the flower shop. 

“Hey,” He greeted Felix, trying to catch his breath. 

Felix looked at him in surprise, “Hello,” He greeted, face softening at the drenched boy. 

“What are you doing out here?” Jisung asked the orange haired boy, “It’s sort of pouring.”

Felix chuckled, “I’m waiting for my boyfriend,” He said. Jisung felt his heart clench at the words, “He said he’d be here in a minute, but…” Felix shook his head, “He probably just got stuck at work or in the rain,” He sounded like he was trying to convince himself that more than explaining a reason as to why he’s late. 

Silence fell between the two. It was reaching awkward when a crash of thunder was heard again, closer this time. 

“Who was that you were running with?” Felix asked, breaking the silence between the two first. 

“Oh,” Jisung shrugged, “He’s a friend. His names Changbin.”

“Changbin…” Felix repeated, pressing his free hand to his chin thoughtfully, “Why does that name sound familiar…” He thought out loud. 

Jisung didn’t say anything. He probably knew the exact reason as to why it sounded familiar. 

“You don’t have to wait,” Felix said, changing the topic, “You’ll catch a cold.”

Jisung shook his head, “No, it’s fine. Why don’t you wait in the store?”

Felix looked out towards the street, water splashing onto the sidewalk as a car drove past a bit too quickly in this weather. 

Silence fell over the two once more. Ten minutes went by when Jisung began to grow frustrated at Felix’s boyfriend for making him wait this long. He turned to Felix ready to say something before he stopped and shut his mouth. The orange haired boy looked even more frustrated as he felt, but one look towards Jisung’s direction and his face softened, a bright smile on his face as he looked past the tattoo artist. 

Whoever was able to make Felix smile like that had to be special, Jisung decided. He looked behind him seeing a tall man in a heavy coat holding an umbrella. Jisung’s eyes widened as he got closer to the two. He was ridiculously handsome-handsome enough to be a model-his hair was messed up from the wind but still looked good on him. This  _ had _ to be Felix’s boyfriend. How the  _ hell _ would Jisung ever compete with this?

Felix practically hopped past Jisung and to the much taller man, who instantly wrapped his arm around Felix. 

“Jisung this Yukhei, my boyfriend,” He said, “Yukhei this is Jisung, he’s helping that client I told you about with flowers.”

Yukhei smiled at Felix and practically dismissed Jisung without a second thought. Jisung did his best not to roll his eyes at the taller. He already didn’t like him for making Felix wait so long in the rain. 

“Nice to meet you,” Yukhei finally said, bowing his head slightly to Jisung. 

“Nice to meet you too,” Jisung said, “I should probably get back to Changbin,” He told Felix. 

Felix nodded, “Thank you for waiting with me, Jisung.”

Jisung smiled at him and nodded his head. 

“Here,” The freckled boy said, holding out the umbrella to Jisung, “Take it.”

“Oh, uhm,” Jisung stuttered out, fumbling to take the umbrella from the boy. It felt a lot better to not have the rain hitting his entire body finally. Jisung smiled at Felix who scrunched his nose at him, a habit Jisung was starting to notice, “Thank you.”

Felix hummed, barely audible over the rain. Jisung didn’t miss how the hand around the orange haired boy’s waist tightened. 

“See you later Jisung,” Felix said with a small wave as Yukhei took the first step away from the shop. 

“Bye,” Jisung replied, voice drowned out by another crash of thunder that was much closer this time. 

Jisung frowned the entire way to the parking lot where Changbin would be waiting for him in his car. To say he was jealous of Yukhei was an understatement. He didn’t know either of them at all and maybe it was his emotions getting in the way, but he didn’t like them together. 

  
  
  


“There you are,” Changbin sighed as Jisung slid into the driver’s seat, dripping wet, “I thought you died or something.”

“My soul died out there.”

“Felix?”

“Felix.”

“Damn that sucks,” Changbin said, but it sounded void of any sympathy. 

Jisung hit his head on the steering wheel, accidentally hitting the horn as his head landed. 

“Him and his boyfriend are-” Jisung shrugged wildly, throwing his hands in the air, “Perfect! Yukhei is Handsome Mr. Model and Felix is-He’s Felix! He’s beautiful, cute, sweet, everything!”

Changbin patted Jisung’s shoulder once before wiping his now wet hand on his pants. 

“Let’s go to your place so you can change before dinner,” Changbin suggested. 

Jisung sighed, turning the car engine on and immediately turning on the heater, feeling cold from standing in the rain for so long. 

“Where did you get the umbrella?” Changbin asked, staring at Jisung’s lap. 

Jisung looked down, a smile creeping onto his face as he looked from the umbrella to Changbin. 

The older looked at him in confusion before understanding the situation, “Jisung- _ No! _ Just keep it!”

“I think I need to make another trip to the flower shop tomorrow!” Jisung cheered, his past sorrow behind him as he buckled his seat belt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowow I really procrastinated writing this anyways whats everyone favorite noodles mines farfalle


	3. Chapter 3

Of course the third time Jisung wanted to see Felix he became too busy. Work got super busy and Jisung’s shifts got switched last second, Minho was having him and Hyunjin give second opinions (Minho got too frustrated with Chan’s “whatever makes you happy, makes me happy”) almost last second before all of the deposits were due. So, once the weekend finally rolled in Jisung had free time and a scheduled day off. 

It was lightly raining, Jisung with his hood up and a closed umbrella in hand as he walked to the flower shop to give back the umbrella he borrowed. The streets were crowded, people walking in their coats and keeping away from the edge of the road in fear of getting splashed by the large puddles on the road. 

Jisung smiled when he saw the flower shop come into view. The lights of the store shining through the windows, but the door was closed this time most likely from the rain. 

He pushed the door open, a small bell jingling as it opened to indicate a customer has entered the building. 

“Welcome!” An accented voice from behind the counter said, but it wasn’t Felix’s accent. 

Jisung waved to the boy at the counter, a small girl sitting on top of it. 

He heard a sigh from the other side of the building, “Great, he’s back,” Hyunjin said with mock annoyance, “Need more flowers?”

“Nope,” Jisung said, holding up the umbrella, “Just giving this back to Felix.”

Hyunjin frowned, “He’s changing out of uniform,” He told Jisung before turning to the boy at the counter, “Jeongin, do you know where the blue chalk is?”

The boy at the counter, Jeongin, shook his head, “No, I saw Seungmin with it last.”

Hyunjin sighed, “Felix probably has some in his apron.”

“I probably have what in my apron?” 

There was the voice Jisung had been waiting for. Felix entered the shop, a plaid patterned coat on above a white collared shirt with a ribbon under the collar. 

“Blue chalk!” The little girl on the counter said. 

Felix smiled at her, “Nope! Sounds like we need to start a new quest to get some!”

“Oh no!” Jeongin said, “Who’s going to go out on that journey to get it?”

“I will!” The little girl said, raising her hand and sitting on her knees.

Felix shook his head, “It’s too dangerous Chunja. And your mommy said no more quests until Jeongin gets his grades up.”

“Who’s gonna get chalk?” She asked, a large and sad pout on her face. 

“Me and my buddy will!” Felix said, running over to Jisung and linking their arms, “He’s great with these! Maybe if we do a great, great job then your mommy will let you go on more quests!”

“Yay!” The little girl cheered. 

Jeongin smiled, “Yeah! Uncle Felix and this Squirrel will get the chalk on their adventure!”

“Let’s go, Squirrel!” Felix said, “Bye! Wish us luck!” He waved to the rest of the group, a loud goodbye from the little girl while Felix was leading Jisung out of the building. 

Felix let go of his arm once they were a little ways pass the shop. 

“Sorry about that,” Felix apologized, pushing his hair behind his ear, “It’s the best way to keep her entertained.”

“It’s fine,” Jisung said, “It was cute.”

Felix smiled at him. 

“But why do I get to come?” Jisung asked. 

Felix’s smile faltered, “Someone promised me coffee today,” He said, “And I need to run errands which I hate doing alone, so I needed a buddy no matter what!”

Jisung smiled at him, “Well consider me your buddy,” He said, “Oh right,” He held out the umbrella in his hands, “I meant to give this back to you.”

“Oh,” Felix said, taking the umbrella in his hands, “Thank you.”

Felix opened the umbrella and put it above both of them. It wasn’t raining anymore. It was even sunny out now, the wet streets quickly drying from the sunlight. 

“Isn’t it a little weird to walk around in sunlight with an umbrella?” Jisung asked, putting his hand out to prove a point of there being no rain. 

“So?” Felix asked, jumping into a puddle and twirling back around to face Jisung, “Isn’t it weird to walk around with a closed umbrella when it’s sunny?”

“I-“ Jisung cut himself off. So Felix really was playful and it wasn’t for show for that little girl, “I guess so.”

Felix hummed and held out the umbrella for Jisung to take. He grabbed the umbrella, careful of Felix’s hand, the two holding the umbrella above them as they began their walk down the sunny street. 

“Who was the little girl?” Jisung asked, “In the shop I mean.”

“My sister’s daughter,” Felix said, kicking a puddle of water, “Jeongin and I are brother-in-laws.”

“Oh,” Jisung wasn’t all that sure what to say, “That’s cool.”

Felix nodded, “Yeah. He’s great and I’m glad his brother and my sister got married. It means we can tease each other even more often.”

Jisung chuckled, “I remember when Chan proposed to Minho,” He started, “Min showed off that ring for months before he dropped out.”

“He dropped out?” Felix asked. 

Jisung nodded, “Yeah. Chan got so mad at him for doing that and they got into a huge fight. I would know I was over at their place to hang out with Chan and Changbin.”

Felix laughed, “That had to be so awkward!”

“It was!” Jisung said, holding back his own laughter, “Chan got kicked out before we did!”

Felix laughed even louder, hiding his mouth behind his hand.

Jisung smiled at him, “I like your laugh.”

Felix uncovered his mouth, “Thanks. I don’t like it.”

“Really? It sounds so genuine though,” Jisung said. 

Felix smiled at him and pushed his hair behind his ear again, “Thank you.”

“Where are we going by the way?”

“Hm?” Felix hummed questioningly. 

“Where are we-“

“I was following you?” Felix said. 

“I thought I was following you!” Jisung said. 

Felix started laughing again, not covering his mouth this time, “No coffee first?”

Jisung shrugged, checking both ways of the street before crossing, “The cafe I usually go to is close by,” He told Felix, “I think you’ll like it.”

Felix smiled at him, “As long as they have hot chocolate I’ll like it no matter what.”

Jisung smiled at him, “They have really good hot chocolate.”

Felix linked their arms together, a large smile on his face, “Let’s go then!”

  
  
  


“What can I get you today?” Minho smiled almost bitterly at Jisung. 

That was the reason Jisung’s friend group went to this cafe all the time. Minho hated it more than anything, but everyone had fun teasing him. 

“One iced mocha and a hot chocolate,” Jisung told his friend behind the counter. 

“Venti or grande?” Minho asked, typing in the order. 

Jisung looked at Felix who was distracted by the scenery in the cafe, staring at the second floor and the tall bookshelves up there. 

“Both large,” He smiled at the boy, turning back to Minho’s overly annoyed face. 

“So venti?” Minho said, visibly trying not to grind his teeth. 

Jisung’s been doing this to him ever since he found out this was where Minho worked at. It drove the older insane and it was mean to push him when he was already stressed out, he knew this of course, but it was also fun to push him. 

“Can I get a name for that?” Minho said, doing his best to fake a smile. 

“Chan,” Jisung said, flinching when he saw Minho quickly reach for the pen with a tight grip. A silent threat, “Jisung,” He was fucked later. 

Minho smiled, pushing the credit card swiper to Jisung, “That’ll be ten thousand won.”

“Oh, I can pay for mine!” Felix said reaching for his wallet, “How much?”

“No, I’ve got it!” Jisung insisted, taking Felix’s wallet away from him and swiping his card before the orange haired boy could get his stuff back. 

Jisung left the counter, leading Felix to the short line waiting for their drinks. 

“This place is really big,” Felix commented, looking around and out of the big windows. 

“Yeah,” Jisung agreed, “They do a lot of stuff on the second floor,” He told the orange haired boy, “One time they had one of those ‘read to a dog’ session things.”

Felix quickly turned to face Jisung, eyes wide and gleaming, “You  _ have _ to tell me when they have that again! You have to! Even if I’m-I’m in the hospital!”

“Why would you be in the hospital?” 

“When Seungmin decides he’s had enough then that’s that.”

Jisung wasn’t sure how to reply to that. He took the time to examine the boy’s face once more, admiring all the details of his pretty face, how his hair fell perfectly, just  _ everything _ . 

“Jisung!” One of the baristas called, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

He grabbed the drinks quickly and made his way back to Felix, following the orange haired boy as he tried to find a table he liked, settling in a booth in the corner of the first floor and sliding into the seat next to Jisung. 

He sat really close to Jisung. Almost uncomfortably close. Jisung felt anxiety start to prick at him as he considered the possibility of Yukhei coming into the cafe at this moment. Jisung scooted away from Felix slightly, the Australian’s eyes flickering down before staring up at Jisung with a pout, blowing onto his hot drink instead. What kind of game was this? Did Hyunjin tell Felix about his crush? He’d fucking kill him if he did. 

“So,” Jisung started, “When did you move to Korea again?”

Felix hummed, “I was really young. My mom wanted to see new countries and she liked Korea so much that we stayed here. Never saw all the other places she wanted to go to.”

Jisung nodded, “I lived in Malaysia for a couple years for school. I hated every second of it.”

“Are you in school now?”

Jisung shook his head, “I dropped out in my second year. Not a big fan of school.”

Felix hummed thoughtfully, scooting a tiny bit closer to the other boy. 

Jisung inhaled sharply, “H-How did you and your boyfriend meet?” He rushed the question out. 

Felix seemed to deflate slightly at the question, scooting away a bit from Jisung when he noticed the discomfort, “Sorry, I’m a touchy person. We’ve known each other for years. Our families know each other and he asked me out in high school, but...He’s great! I love him a lot!” Felix said, a bitter smile on his face as he took a quick sip of his still overly hot drink. 

Jisung could tell something was wrong. It was obvious with the way his body language and mood seemed to the change, “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked. 

“Pardon?” Felix asked, “Talk about w-what?” He stuttered. Sighing in disappointment at his slip up, “If you don’t mind.”

“Of course not!”

Felix took a deep, shaky breath, “Things changed a lot when we got into college. He’s a big party person and I’m a stay at home and read type of person. Which means guess who’s never home, who never has the time, who flakes out on everything, who just-he just-“ Felix groaned in frustration, “I love him  _ so _ much, but this is just getting on my nerves and the other day was the  _ first _ time we’ve gone out for  _ months _ .”

“That’s…” Jisung searched for the right word, “Shitty,” He awkwardly said. 

Felix nodded, “Yeah. I guess it is.”

“We still need to finish our quest,” Jisung said, trying to cheer Felix up. 

“Quest? We-Oh! Of course! Our quest for blue chalk!” Felix said, taking Jisung’s hand, his hot chocolate and umbrella in his other hand as he dragged Jisung out of the building once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> exams are <<<<< but also not that bad fffff good luck to everyone on their exams!

**Author's Note:**

> this fic makes me soft
> 
> [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/sfrf9Qm)
> 
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/peachchutv)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://peachchutv.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/peachchu.tv/)


End file.
